During the coming year, we plan to look at four aspects of eye development: 1. To continue our studies of optic vesicle development and to examine cellular interactions in normal and eyeless mutant axolotls using light, and both scanning and transmission electron microscopy. 2. To study retino-tectal connections as well as efferent innervation to the eye in xenoplastic grafts between quail and chick embryos. 3. To determine the extent of regeneration of optic nerve fibers of embryonic and newly hatched birds (quail and chick). 4. To identify centrifugal fibers from the isthmo-optic nucleus in the inner plexiform layer of the chick retina and to determine their relationships with various types of amacrine cells.